


dance for two

by leisbian



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddles, Cute, Dancer Park Woojin, Fluff, Little plot, M/M, idk what else to say, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leisbian/pseuds/leisbian
Summary: “I’m Lee Daehwi,” he smiles. “I’m a sophomore--”“That explains it,” Woojin declares. “You’re sixteen, that’s why you’re so annoying.” Daehwi blinks.“You’re seventeen,” he says.“Your point?”Daehwi shrugs.“There isn’t one, I guess,” Daehwi says as he writes down some notes. “Let’s focus on the project! Okay, Woojin-ah?”Woojin swears his eyebrow twitches again.





	dance for two

**Author's Note:**

> non-betad, uhhhhh idk this kinda bad but like its cute sometimes enjoy
> 
> yes......I KNOW THT TITLE CHEESY BYE OKAY I KNOW

A week into school and Woojin feels like his ass is being kicked, beat, and handed to him on a platter. If, somehow, that doesn’t make sense it means he is EXHAUSTED. 

He sits in his second hour, head lolling from side to side every few minutes. His eyes feel heavy and he can feel the crusty sleep dried near his eyes. He tries to write notes, but every time he sleep corners him his hand slips and a new line is marked onto the lined paper of his math notebook. 

Normally, he wouldn’t be this tired. He loves sleep, okay? It’s at least his second favorite thing in the world--maybe third? Food is a pretty close second. Anyway, the point is sleep is something Woojin normally doesn’t skip! But he has spent a week at this new school and his grades were already slipping; the fucking literature teacher gave him assignments that the class finished before he joined and said he needed to turn them in. Who does that? 

Woojin rubs his eyes and yawns. He tries to keep it quiet but he can’t really help the noise that escapes his mouth. The classroom turns around to look for the noise maker so Woojin does that same; he turns around to look behind him in hopes of playing the noise off, but as his head spins he notices there’s not another row of desks behind him. So that’s a little awkward. 

“Park Woojin,” the teacher calls, exasperated. Okay so maybe this week has been tough on all of them. The class goes quiet, almost silent and Woojin can hear the giggles of another student at the front of the classroom. His neck burns a little in embarrassment. Okay, whoever that is can slip. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Woojin says, peeking up and sitting up straight in his seat. The giggling stops when he speaks, as it should. 

“Don’t interrupt my class.” 

“Yes ma’am,” he replies. She turns around and returns to teaching. He slumps. It’s not like he was purposely yawning. He’s just tired. 

The rest of the hour passes by slowly. It’s almost painful, honestly. 

During lunch there is one thing on Woojin’s mind: meet with Woong-hyung - meet with Woong-hyung - meet with Wo--

Woong meets him outside the gym doors. “Did you catch up on all your work?” The shorter, blonde, senior asks with a giant smile on his face. 

“I did,” Woojin says. He feels sluggish, yet he can’t stop bouncing back and forth on the heels of his feet. “I’m caught up, my grades are in, I can show you if you want--” 

“Show me,” Woong tells him. Woojin hands his phone over to the other, hands fidgeting as Woong looks at his grades. Woong smiles and hands the phone back over. “Our practice starts at three thirty, don’t be late on your first day. Might kick you from the team,” Woong says and walks off. 

“Wait, today?” Woojin calls. Woong nods. “Oh, okay!” Woong sits at a table, laughing as three other boys greet him. Woojin breathes heavily and punches the air excitedly. Finally, fucking took a week. 

*

Turns out, Woojin doesn’t know where the dance studio of the school is. He walks around the now empty hallways, footsteps echoing off the walls as he thinks. His cheeks puff slightly as he blows air out, eyes darting at the room numbers of the classrooms he passes. Where’s the studio? 

“Do you need help?” a voice asks. Woojin turns around, another boy peeking out of the classroom, brown hair messily fixed on his head. 

“Yeah,” Woojin says as he walks towards the other. “Do you know where the dance team meets?” 

“Oh, yeah” he says. “You must be the new person Woong-hyung was talking about. A big shot name, hmm?” the guy smiles. Woojin shrugs then nods. 

“I guess,” he says. 

“‘I guess’,” he mutters, then laughs. “Follow me, I was just heading that way.” It’s kinda awkward, Woojin thinks. Maybe he’s just overthinking or reading the mood wrong, but he feels kind-of tense. “It’s you, not me,” the guy says, looking back at Woojin. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Woojin tells him. 

“Do you really need to when I can hear you breathing as hard as you’re thinking?” 

“Who are you?” Woojin asks. 

“I’m Donghyun.” 

“Are you on the team?” 

“Is the sky green?” Donghyun asks. Pauses for a moment, wait, he shouldn't have paused. Donghyun let’s another laugh leave his throat, eyes wide as he snickers. “Did you really have to think about that, Park Woojin?” 

“Isn’t that natural?” Woojin asks, Donghyun shakes his head. “I’m tired,” Woojin tells him. 

“Ah, you sure you want to go to practice then?” 

“Yeah.” 

The room is beside the gym. The door hidden off to the side, next to the giant lox-and-found box thing they have going on filled with spare jackets, shoes, backpacks, and text books. 

Woong sits on the floor, back against a wall while others stand around and stretch. “You made it!” Woong greets, smiling. It smells odd, Woojin thinks. And the room doesn’t look very pleasing to the eyes. Rough marks and ugly splatters of paint rest on the floor, dirtying the white look that was going on. There’s scratches and writings in pen and marker on the wall; sentences and random words in the corners. 

“It’s not the prettiest,” someone says. “But it works.” 

“You weren’t expecting something grand, were you?” Woong asks. 

“I don’t think I formed any expectations,” Woojin tells him. “I just wanted to be able to join the team.” Woong grins. 

“Let’s start practice then!” 

Stretches, running, exercise routines. Woojin missed it. He missed the feeling of his heart pounding against his chest, the feeling of his feet moving beneath him quickly, the feeling of sweat falling down his face and not bothering him--maybe that last one is a weird thing to miss, but he doesn’t care at the moment. They haven’t even began going over the dance routine and he’s feeling so much better. The stress, worry, and struggles fall off of his shoulders. A burden he has carried by himself for two months feels lighter and Woojin can’t help the energy that jumps into him. He’s thrilled after the warmups end, buzzing as Woong describes the dance routine they’re performing. 

“Woojin,” Woong says. Woojin looks up at him, eyes wide and full. Woong looks a little taken aback for a moment, but brushes it off. “This routine isn’t difficult, and we probably aren’t going to make it far in the competition; don’t expect our team to be the best, we aren’t from a dance academy like you--” 

“We can try, can’t we?” Woojin asks. Is that something rude to say? He didn’t think so, but the looks he receives from the others is almost threatening. 

A little laugh echoes off the thin walls and Woojin turns towards the voice. A boy stands there to the side, sitting against the wall with his legs folded and glasses perched on the end of his nose. His hair is curly in the front, a light blue beret sitting on his head. He smiles brightly, happily beaming. Woojin’s eyebrow twitches, he thinks. That’s the guy that laughed at him in math class. 

“Daehwi-yah,” Woong says with a sigh. “Why are you here?” 

“Just watching,” Daehwi tells with a smile. 

“Uh-huh,” Woong says. “Anyway, Woojin, this team isn’t like your old one. We’re going to try our best, but we aren’t the best. Don’t hold us up to any expectations like they did at your academy.” 

“I wouldn’t,” Woojin says. That also earns him some glares; okay, they’re a very mixed crowd to please. Daehwi covers his mouth, possibly trying not to laugh. Woojin gives him a rough side-eye, but the other seems to ignore it. 

“Okay,” Woong sighs. “Let’s start, I’m sure you’ll catch on in no time.” And naturally, he does. Woojin can pick up choreography quickly, he can visualize it quicker. The choreography that’s been prepared isn’t easy, definitely not something for beginners, but neither is it something for experts or people who are advanced in dance. It’s too simple for them. It’s nice though, it flows well with the song that they have chosen, there’s a lot of smoothness. It’s like the wind that pushes against the ocean. 

Woojin enjoys it--or does he just miss dancing? He can’t tell, really. He feels calm. Practice ends early than he thought. It’s six o’clock when they’re dismissed. He’s the last one in the room, besides the other guy that spoke earlier. 

“The practice room is open until eight,” he says. “I don’t suggest staying that long, we have practice four times a week. You should rest some, but if you’re feeling up to it they won’t kick you out until eight.” 

“Thanks,” Woojin says. 

“No problem,” he says. 

“Youngmin, come on!” Donghyun calls from the halls outside the room. 

“I’ll see you later.” 

Woojin waves, watching as he leaves. He gets up moments later and gathers his stuff. He misses this, he does, but if he falls behind on work he’ll have to leave the team. He smiles widely as he walks around the room once more for today. It’s wonderful. Well--it’s not, the room he means, but it is. 

He turns the lights off and exits the studio. Halfway down the hallway a song plays from the studio, the lights back on. His eyebrow raises, but his curiosity doesn’t bite at him. He ignores the person and walks out of the school. Into his car, then on his way home.

*

They don’t have practice as a team Friday. That’s their day off for rest and other work. Woojin, having worked ahead, finds himself packing comfortable dance clothes Friday morning, stuffing them into his bag as quickly as he could. “Be careful!” his mom calls as he runs out the door. He yells an ‘okay!’ back at her then rushes to school.

The classes pass by slower than ever. Woojin finds himself working ahead in math, brain working with speed as he answers questions on tonight's homework. There’s nothing that he thinks about other than the homework and finishing it during that hour. It’s a little shocking, even to him, when he finishes the paper two minutes before the bell rings for dismissal. 

He sees Youngmin and Donghyun in the hallways all the time. They’re pretty popular amongst the student body he finds out quickly. Woong is well known too, but he knew that already. The older guy had been the first person that Woojin noticed in this school, the first person he talked to, the first person that he befriended. 

Woong also threatened him like twice lowkey, but that’s off the market to talk about apparently. 

He’s a sneaky bastard, Woojin found out quickly. 

In English class Woojin tries to get ahead on the homework, but the English teacher must dislike him or something. His paper is confiscated and he’s told to come meet in the room after school to get it back. So, as he heads to his music class he’s highly annoyed. 

What goes better with being annoyed then being paired up with an annoying person to dissect the lyrics of a song? 

That’s what Woojin thought his music teacher was thinking as he paired Woojin up and Daehwi. 

Daehwi was in this class? Woojin has been here for two weeks now but is only just noticing him. 

Daehwi settles down next to Woojin, he’s not wearing glasses today. Or a beret. His hair isn’t curled either, it’s straightened. The light brown covering his forehead. He leans on the desk, his elbows placed down and chin now resting in his hands. 

Woojin stares at him for a minute, eyes glancing at Daehwi.

“What?” Daehwi asks. 

“Nothing,” Woojin says. 

“Do I look rough?”

“No.” 

“Do I look pretty?” 

“No.” 

“Then stop staring.” 

“I’m not,” Woojin defends. 

“You are,” Daehwi says. He smiles, “it’s okay, you can keep staring if you really want to, I guess.” 

Woojin huffs out. “Has anyone ever called you annoying?” 

“This early into our relationship?” Daehwi asks. He hums and thinks for a moment. “Yeah. But I haven’t even done anything to annoy you yet.” 

“Ah, so it gets worse.” 

“I’m Lee Daehwi,” he smiles. “I’m a sophomore--”

“That explains it,” Woojin declares. “You’re sixteen, that’s why you’re so annoying.” Daehwi blinks. 

“You’re seventeen,” he says. 

“Your point?” 

Daehwi shrugs. 

“There isn’t one, I guess,” Daehwi says as he writes down some notes. “Let’s focus on the project! Okay, Woojin-ah?”

Woojin swears his eyebrow twitches again. 

*

“How do you know him?” Woojin asks, standing next to Woong as they wait in line for lunch. 

“Daehwi? I don’t know, he’s been around me since we were young. He’s kinda like my little brother, but not. You know?” Woong tells. “He’s a nice kid, just loud and happy. It’s cute.” 

Woojin nods. Woong smiles at him. 

“Get to know him more, he told me you called him annoying,” Woong laughed. 

“He told you that?” 

“He tells me nearly everything,” Woong smiles. “He likes talking to people, but he’s also a good listener. The charming type, you know?” 

“Sure,” Woojin says. He looks around the cafeteria of teenagers. It’s loud and smelly, but he doesn’t see one Lee Daehwi amidst the crowd. 

*

After his last period he heads to the English room. His teacher lecturing him for fifteen minutes straight. How can you lecture someone so long for doing homework? 

Woojin apologizes for his faults (so sad) and then takes his homework sheet back. He trugs his way through the halls and towards the studio. He sighs as he hears music playing loudly from the studio room. Seems like he’ll be with some company. 

He reaches for the door but finds it locked. He tries turning it, but the knob doesn’t budge. He bangs loudly on the door, the glass window in the door is covered. The yellow piece of cotton doing well to hide the inside of the room. 

It moves at the bottom slightly, but Woojin can’t see who’s there. He sees the silhouette through the cotton and loudly knocks again. 

The music inside pauses. The lights turn off. From down the adjacent hallway Woojin can hear the heavy doors from the locker room slam shut. He runs that way, but no one is near. 

Walking through the locker room he finds an entrance way to the studio. He sighs but walks in. He changes his clothing then does what he wants for the next few hours. 

*

Apparently, Woojin is annoying to the teachers. He doesn’t know exactly what he has done, but his presence must be enough to anger them. 

(It’s not because he fell asleep in their classes the first week he attended this school…)

Anyway, Woojin may have fallen asleep in class in his math class. He’s awake now though, and his teacher stands in front of him, angry eyes beckoning down on him with the wrath of eleven overworked Christmas elves. 

“Good morning, Park Woojin, ready to start class?” 

“I apologi--”

“I don’t appreciate students sleeping in my classroom while I am teaching you what you need to succeed.” 

“Miss!” Daehwi calls from the front, hand raising up. “Seyeon is also asleep and he’s at the front of the classroom,” Daehwi says, head tilting to the side. 

“Seyeon is caught up, Lee.” 

“So is Woojin-hyung,” Daehwi says, eyes wide as he stares at her. “I thought you just said you don’t appreciate students sleeping, does that account for everyone or only those you dislike? Isn’t that behavior that the student council should report to the dean?”

Woojin smiles. The teacher goes back to the front of the room and shakes Seyeon awake. “I didn’t know he was asleep,” the teacher says, staring at Daehwi with hawk eyes. “Wake up, Seyeon, do not sleep in my class.” He wakes up slowly. 

As the lecture starts again, Woojin glances forward to Daehwi. The younger doesn’t pay mind to him, but Woojin can see his legs bouncing underneath the desk. His right hand is gripping his thigh tightly. Woojin will talk to him after class. The kid looks on edge. 

When class ends Daehwi is the first to run off. Now, Woojin is the one looking like an idiot trying to follow him through the sea of sweaty high schoolers who are highly afraid of deodorant. 

Daehwi walks slower once he’s away from the classroom. Woojin catches up to him easily and walks with him. “You okay?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” Daehwi says. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“You seem kind of fidgety,” Woojin says. “You jumpy?” 

“No,” Daehwi says, head held high. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m fine. Thanks for worrying though, Woojin-ah, very kind of you.” 

“Is being a brat one of your specialties?” Woojin asks. 

“Of course,” Daehwi smiles. “Wanna walk away from me?” 

“No,” Woojin says. “I’ll walk you to class. Take you for lunch, a thank you for kinda saving my ass from detention or something.” 

He imagines it, right? Daehwi’s cheeks tinting pink, his ears turning red. He doesn’t question it, not at the moment. Daehwi doesn’t say another thing, so neither does Woojin. Daehwi goes into his next class and the bell rings. Woojin’s late but the cost was miniscule. 

*

Two months after meeting Daehwi they have lunch together for the first time. Well, Woojin is driving them to the nearest place for lunch right now. Daehwi is quietly sitting in the passenger seat, arms crossed over his chest as he looks out the window. He looks awkward for once and Woojin doesn’t know how to handle it, really. It’s weird to see Daehwi not feel comfortable. 

“I’m not like, going to murder you or something, you can talk,” Woojin tells. 

“Okay,” Daehwi says. The conversation dies. 

Woojin pulls into a drive through and orders for himself, he sees Daehwi look over at the menu; the younger leans forward, glancing at the food offered. “What do you want?” Woojin asks. 

“I’m not sure,” Daehwi says. “Maybe…a number four?” 

“You sure?” Woojin asks, Daehwi nods. 

Woojin pays for the food then parks for them to eat. Daehwi, as it turns out, loves food maybe--just maybe--more than Woojin does. It’s actually surprising, Woojin thinks. The younger eats happily, his head nodding back and forth as he chews with full cheeks. Woojin smiles, eating his own as well. He turns the music onto the local pop station and Daehwi seems like another person with food and music. 

The younger hums and sings along lightly between bites of food. It’s intriguing. Woojin laughs at him. 

“What?” Daehwi asks. An offended look on his face that turns to embarrassment in a matter of seconds. He chokes and Woojin offers him his drink. He sips, Woojin waits for a response. 

“You’re staring,” Daehwi says, as if he wasn’t just searching for air two seconds ago. 

“Yeah,” Woojin says. “You’ve said that before.” 

“Because you’ve done it before,” Daehwi tells. “I’m a sight, I know, I know.” 

“Okay, Lee Daehwi,” Woojin laughs. “Continue stuffing your cheeks and doing your little head movements.” 

“I don’t do head movements.” 

“You do, but it’s okay. It’s kinda cute.” 

“I don’t.” 

“You do,” Woojin says. “Eat now, we’re going back to school.” 

“Mmmm,” Daehwi says. “Tired of school today.” 

“It’s Friday, you’ll survive three more classes. Don’t wanna ruin that perfect attendance thing you have going on.”

*

A week later Woojin finds himself talking easily to Daehwi. They actually sit together at lunch a few times and have nice conversations during their music class. 

Then, at the end of the day on Friday Woojin is held after class AGAIN. This time though, it’s because it’s his turn to clean the classroom at the end of the day. 

He spends a good thirty minutes cleaning floors, washing boards, and stacking chairs. He closes the classroom door when he’s done and heads to the studio. Loud music is heard from outside the main room. Carefully, Woojin steps back. 

It’s been ten weeks of the same shit. Woojin acts like a fool and bangs on the door. The person inside runs away. Then Woojin’s curiosity grows about who is inside. It’s a repeating process. 

So now, Woojin backs away, walks down the hallway, enters the locker room, then carefully, slowly, and quickly opens the studio door. Somehow, the door slams open (hint: he wasn’t careful, he opened the door with full-force) and hits the wall loudly. The music keeps playing, but interrupting it is a loud shriek. 

Woojin looks into the room and sees Daehwi dressed in baggy leggings and a loose shirt eyes wide as he stares at Woojin. He curses in English loudly, words leaving his mouth quickly as he yells over the music. 

“What are you doing?” Woojin asks. 

“I’m going to murder you, Park Woojin,” Daehwi shrieks and jumps towards him. Woojin moves out of the way. Ignoring him. 

“Why do you lock the door,” Woojin asks as he unlocks the main door. 

“Because I don’t want people in here, why else?” Daehwi says. “Let me stay in here for thirty more minutes, okayyy?” Daehwi draws out. He relocks the main door. 

“I want to use the room,” Woojin says. 

“So do I,” Daehwi tells him. “But not with you in here.” 

“Can you actually dance?” 

“No,” Daehwi mutters. “That’s why I don’t want you here.” Woojin rolls his eyes. He sits against the wall. 

“I’ll stay here,” Woojin says. 

“Leave.” 

“I’ll stay here, I won’t do anything, just pretend I’m not here.” 

“I can’t.” 

“You’re overthinking everything, just move,” Woojin says. 

“Woojin--” gets up and walks over to Daehwi. He grabs the wrists of the younger and moves how he would to the music playing. Daehwi doesn’t think for a few moments, he just allows Woojin to move his arms stiffly. His feet follow dumbly. It’s ugly and messy but Daehwi doesn’t move. 

“Why are you here?” Daehwi asks. 

“Do dance.” 

“Why can’t you dance at your academy?” he questions. 

“Because,” Woojin says. “They’re full of shit. The students can’t handle when someone is better than them. If they can’t beat you fairly, they’ll beat you with tricks.” 

Daehwi starts to follow Woojin’s movements himself, making it less stiff and awkward. “What did they do?” 

“Set me up. Had me break my leg while dancing, the usual,” Woojin says. His tone is neutral, but his grip around Daehwi’s right wrists becomes slightly tighter; unknown to himself, but Daehwi can feel it. 

“Then?”

“Then I was told that I could rejoin the team once I healed up.” Woojin slowly stops moving. 

“Then?” 

“I healed up. Only, when I talked to the instructor he said I was no longer allowed on the main team...then, the dean kicked me.” 

Daehwi turns around, Woojin releases his wrists. His arms wrap around Woojin’s middle, pulling him close and hugging him. Woojin sighs and allows Daehwi to hug him. It doesn’t feel weird, but Woojin suddenly feels drained. 

“Woong thought something odd happened,” Daehwi tells him. “Youngmin and Donghyun told him not to pry.” 

“I haven’t really told anyone about it.” 

“I assumed so.” 

“Don’t tell anyone?”

“I won’t.”

*

Every Friday they meet in the studio after school. Daehwi, Woojin finds out, is a good dancer. He flows beautifully, his feet light and movements smooth. It’s stunning to see. 

“Why aren’t you on the team?” Woojin asks. 

“Fear?” Daehwi answers with a shrug. They’re dancing together. It’s close, but neither of them really mind. They’ve becoming closer with each other every day. 

“What are you scared of?” 

“I don’t know, the stage?” 

“We should perform together.” 

“We shouldn’t.” 

“We should.” 

“N’t.” 

“I think we should. You dance beautifully, you can focus on me, if you want.” 

“Woojin, you’re annoying,” Daehwi mumbles as he looks away from the older. 

“I think the same of you.” 

They finish the little routine and then Daehwi laughs. 

“You’d compete with me as your partner?” 

“Yeah,” Woojin says. “We can win.” 

“You’re confident.” 

“Rightfully so with you as my partner.” 

*

Somehow, Daehwi is talked into performing with him. Somehow, they make a routine. Somehow, they practice the routine every Friday. 

*

Daehwi sits in on practice during the other four days of the week. He laughs and giggles during their practice and earns some glares from Woong. Woojin smiles, watching as Woong scolds Daehwi lightly--really light. Daehwi just laughs it off and hugs Woong. 

When they’re given a break Daehwi pulls out food and Woojin settles down next to him. They share and talk to each other. Woong eyes them, but doesn’t question it. Youngmin and Donghyun seem to be two different entities though; hinting at stuff and poking fun from across the room. The two youngest don’t seem to notice them though. Surprisingly considering how long they were. 

*

“I signed us up,” Woojin announces. 

“Okay,” Daehwi says. 

“I signed us up as a couple,” Woojin says. “Is that okay?” Daehwi takes a drink of his water. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“Okay….” 

“You’re annoying, catch my drift for once.” Woojin sighs and lays on the floor. Daehwi smiles then lays across him. 

“I said okay,” Daehwi giggles. “You didn’t catch my drift.” 

“Brat.” 

“Hag.”

*

Their competition is the day after the groups performance. That’s before the last month of school. Also, in another perspective, next month. 

Woojin notices that Daehwi, even though they’ve perfected their routine, is becoming more and more fidgety and nervous with every practice. 

“Calm down,” Woojin says as they run through the routine. Daehwi is stiff. Too stiff for his own good. It messes up his flow, then the entire song is disrupted. 

“Sorry,” Daehwi says. 

“It’s okay, just calm down.” 

“I can’t stop thinking about the performance. What if I mess up? I’ll ruin it for us. We shouldn’t do this, Woojin.” 

“We. What if we mess up, Hwi-yah,” Woojin says. “It won’t be just on you, okay? It’ll work out.” 

“How are you so sure.” 

“Because, I have a reliable partner.” Daehwi doesn’t answer him. “A reliable boyfriend.” Daehwi turns away, groaning. “Reliable Lee Daehwi,” Woojin says as he pokes Daehwi’s cheek. 

“I’m messing up but you’re still saying I’m reliable…” Daehwi mutters. Woojin falls back onto the fall and brings Daehwi down with him. Cuddling on the white, scratched up floor. 

“You are, you’re just nervous. It’s okay to be nervous,” Woojin tells him. “Just….when we’re performing don’t focus on the crowd, okay? Focus on me, that will help you.” 

“I’ll try.” 

“You’re going to do fine,” Woojin smiles. Daehwi murmurs under his breath and tugs Woojin closer. 

“Rest break.” 

*

It’s quick. The stage ends before Daehwi can even breathe correctly. Woong, Donghyun, Youngmin, and Woojin stand on stage with several other students breathing heavily. Their stage was amazing. Daehwi doesn’t even realize he’s standing up and clapping for his friends, but he is. There’s some cheering in the crowd. Some applause. They look happy on stage. Daehwi smiles brightly. 

There’s a crazy amount of adrenaline that he feels just by watching their stage. He screams loudly, probably annoying the team next to him, but he doesn’t really care. Not right now. Not when they just performed with their hearts full. 

They meet Daehwi up in the seats. Daehwi congratulates them and gives them all a hug, even though they’re really gross and sweaty. He jumps onto Woojin, smiling brightly and holding him close. Donghyun and Youngmin whistle annoyingly, but Daehwi will let them inhale and exhale the surrounding oxygen for awhile longer. 

“You all did really well!” Daehwi tells them. “It looked amazing.” 

“Applaudable,” the team next to them say. They aren’t looking at them, but Woojin can recognize them. As he does, Daehwi understands who they are. 

“I didn’t think you’d be back on stage so quickly, congrats.” 

“I would’ve been on quicker, but some circumstances occurred,” Woojin breathes. “It’s okay though.” 

Woojin sits down in a seat and looks forward. Daehwi sits next to them; there’s tension in the area. Youngmin and Donghyun notice it but don’t care, for once Daehwi is glad they don’t give two shits about the people around them when together. They talk normally and carry the conversation between their team. Daehwi starts talking and then Woojin joins in, it feels normal. Almost like the team next to them isn’t raging with steam coming out of their ears. 

When they go to perform there’s something different about them. Something that Daehwi notices right away; their presence is professional and serious. It’s far different from anyone else that has performed so far. It’s shocking at first, but then he realizes who they are and it makes more sense. 

He tries to image what Woojin would look like performing with them, but can’t really understand how he’d fit in with them. They seem way too...serious. Almost like dancing is a job rather than something that actually enjoy. It’s tough to watch, but also addicting. Daehwi doesn’t really understand it…

When they return, they look smug. Almost snarky. Daehwi ignores them, clinging onto Woojin’s arm and talking happily about the group of teenagers performing now. Woojin replies, not paying them any mind and that seems to tick them off. Daehwi smiles to himself, grinning. Stuck-up people are so easy to piss off.

When the group competition ends, they all leave together and decide that they’re going to go out to eat. Their night continues at a pizza parlor down the street. There’s karaoke and a gaming center. Coin after coin Woojin spends his money trying to win some type of game. Daehwi and Woong sing on stage, yelling into the microphone and annoying the rest of the parlor (two older adults). 

It’s pleasing, fun, and relaxing. Daehwi forgets that there is a competition tomorrow. It’s not on his mind. There’s no weight on his shoulders. 

*

There’s a ton of weight on his shoulders as he stands on the stage, head looking down as they’re introduced. He’s not looking at the crowd. He can’t, there’s a lot of fucking people. 

“Just look at me,” Woojin says loudly so Daehwi can hear him over the talking in the crowd. “We got this, okay?” 

“Okay.” Daehwi says quietly. 

“Okay?” 

“Okay…”

“Daehwi, loosen up now, we’ve got this. Say it, we’ve got this.” 

“We got this.” 

“We got this!” 

“Okay!” Daehwi says. “We got this.” Woojin smiles. 

“It’s just you and me, no one else. Okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay,” Daehwi tells him, eyes closed. 

“You say okay so okay,” Woojin tells him. 

“Okay.” 

They dance. Daehwi feels okay. 

When he’s close to Woojin he’s okay; when they’re holding hands he’s okay; when they dance together he is okay. 

Apparently, they did more than okay though as the crowd cheers loudly. It’s a little amazing. 

*

Daehwi spends the night at Woojin’s place that night. They cuddle and watch Netflix and eat Chinese takeout. It’s....nice. Daehwi leans on Woojin a lot, he likes being close and touchy and cuddly. He wonders if Woojin minds, but finds that he doesn’t really care. It’s cute. They’re a little cute. 

*

Two weeks later Daehwi is eating breakfast, eyes not opening all the way, bowl of cereal becoming soggy in front of him. He gets a call from an unknown number and decides to answer it. It’s a robotic voice that tells him “Lee Daehwi and Park Woojin, congratulations for placing second place in duo--” Daehwi screams, not hearing the rest of the voicemail. 

His mom rushes down the hall to look at him and he points at the phone, yelling about the call he had just received. She screams too.

*

The team came in eleventh place, it’s not bad, not great, but they had fun. Woong, makes Woojin the captain of the team; he’s a senior, along with Youngmin and Donghyun, they’re gone from high school now. Someone has to keep the team going. Happily, Woojin accepts. 

*

They run back and forth to each other's houses over the summer. The two can’t seem to spend time away from each other. It’s cute. They’re cute. 

The little kisses they share, the little pecks they give--it’s cute. 

The handholding, the cuddling, the couple-stuff they do. It’s nice.

Woojin likes it. 

Daehwi likes it. 

Yeah, they’re cute. 

**Author's Note:**

> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
